The It Factor In A Relationship
by Seraphina Elias
Summary: A one shot to get over my writer's block.


Regina walked into the house and took off her heals. It'd been a long day and all she wanted was to relax and not think about anything work related. She made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a drink, before heading up the stairs. She needed to get out of her dress and into something a little more comfortable, like pajama's. It wasn't that she hated being dressed up, it's that she hated having to do it just so she could sit in an office all day.

The mayor entered her room and made her way to the closet, doing her best to unzip her dress. She stood in the doorway and struggled for a few moments, before she felt a hand gently land on her should, and a kiss on the back of her neck. As the zipper went down with ease, two arms wrapped around her waist, and a pair of lips found her own. She closed her eyes before even seeing their face, but could tell by their smell and the way their mouth tasted that it was Emma Swan.

"I thought you were out on patrol for a few more hours?" Regina asked.

Emma moved away from Regina's body, just long and far enough for the dress to fall to the ground, "I was, but I saw you leave your office and figured I'd follow you home to make sure you were okay."

The mayor rested the back of her head against the blonde and let out a sigh, "I just want to stop thinking about work."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

Storybrooke's savior started kissing her partner's neck, running her tongue along Regina's soft skin ever so slightly each time her lips made contact. Reaching down, she started playing with the lace around her panties, sliding her finger between the fabric and Regina, teasing her. Without waiting any longer, she quickly pulled away and removed her own clothing, then her partner's, trying her best to not lose the moment.

Regina was thrown against the wall as Emma shoved her tongue down the mayor's throat, almost shocking her. The kiss was rough but passionate and they were both enjoying what was happening. The blonde quickly reached up to a plain, brown, cardboard box that was on the shelf next to them and pulled out a toy that they'd put away and decided to only use it for special occasions.

She strapped it on, but didn't do anything with _it_. Instead, she continued kissing her queen, while pleasuring her with her fingers. As Regina tried to reach down and return the favor, Emma grabbed her hand and held it against the wall. The two of them stared at each other for a brief moment, both smiling with anticipation as to what was going to happen. A few kissing later and the blonde's grip of her lover's wrist and loosened, but she hadn't quite let go. She wasn't ready yet.

"Miss Swan, are you going to actually make a move, or am I just going to be your practice dummy for the day?"

Emma pinned her other hand against the wall, above her head, and replied, "How about a little of both?"

She held the queen's wrists in place with one hand, while she used the other to position the strap on. She placed a hand on Regina's right hip and thrust in, causing the mayor to gasp. Realizing that she'd need to use both hands, Emma released her partner's arms and placed her newly freed hand on her left hip. Regina wrapped her arm's around Emma and kissed her. Before she knew it, the savior stepped away and leaned back just enough to make Regina dependent upon her to keep her steady and wrap her legs around her waist.

Once they were balanced, Emma wrapped her arms under Regina's and began to thrust harder. As she slowly lost balance and fell forward, the blonde quickly caught them, then moved to the bed. Laying her wife down, she continued where they'd left off in the closet, this time, having more leverage to move in deeper, causing her partner to grip the bed and let out a loud moan. Emma could tell by the look on her face that any thoughts about work were long gone.

The brunette put her hand on the back of Emma's neck and command, "Fuck me like you mean it."

"As you wish," She replied with a smile.

Thrust in and out as hard and fast as she could, Regina pulled her in and kissed her to muffle the sound of her orgasm. Miss Swan stopped as Regina wrapped herself around her, shaking and chuckling. The two of them laughed at each other as the mayor slowly released the tight grip she had on her lover. They moved back father onto the bed and Emma laid against Regina while they caught their breath. Neither of them were sure about what their future held, but they knew one thing... It was going to be full of passion.


End file.
